La Luz de Astron
by Astron
Summary: K pasaría si de un momento a otro, te das cuenta de que Harry Potter existe?, y tú una simple fans puede entrar a su mundo? K pasaría si te das cuenta que eres bruja? Pliss dejen RR!


Antes que cualquier cosa debo aclarar que la mayoría de los personajes son creacióne de nuestra amada J.K Rowling.

Este es mi primer fic, el primer capi es algo fome pero porfa tengan fe de que cada vez será mejor... Gracias por dedicar su tiempo en leer mi historia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter y la Luz de Astron**

_Introducción: _

_Esta historia me ha costado bastante seguirla... Muchos problemas se presentan al intentar terminarla, desde el aburrimiento, que me obliga a detenerme, pasando por la desilución, que me hace comenzarla de nuevo, hasta lo que es tan común en estos dias: la ausencia de tiempo._

_Los problemas no faltan en esta época, pero lo que sí se ve ausente, y mucho, es gente capaz de superarlos con dignidad y orgullo._

_¿Todavía quedan personas que estén siempre dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños y metas de la mejor forma posible, personas que luchan por ser felices?_

_¿Quedará algo de ese niño que un día jugó a ser caballero y deseó luchar contra quimeras?¿O de esa niña que imaginó ser princesa atrapada por feroces dragones¿Quedará algo de eso en los adultos que hoy ni siquiera reconocen su propio rostro?_

_Esa es mi intención al escribir este fic, demostrar que aún quedan personas que creen el cuentos de hadas, que tienen la esperanza de tener un final feliz, que aún quedan vestigios de ese pequeño ser que a final de cuentas es más grande de lo que uno puede ser, por la simple razón de que cree que puede lograr todo... por la simple razón de que cree en la magia._

_Gracias por creer en este pequeño mundo de esperanzas... Gracias a J.K .Rowling por crearlo..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo de lo extraño**

**En la fría noche invernal, sentía como el viento revolvía su cabello sin compasión. Se abrazó más a su abrigo intentando proteger su rostro del frío.**

**Las estrellas brillaban en un cielo algo nublado, la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba la noche y el silencio reinaba en el lugar.**

**Se encontraba en el techo de su casa disfrutando del momento. Al fin había terminado los exámenes y pronto llegarían las vacaciones de invierno.Amaba ese lugar, donde podía estar sola en silencio. Nadie respetaba esa paz que ahí se formaba, nadie podía hablar con ella sin utilizar las palabras.**

**Observó por última vez el cielo y se dió cuenta de que algo no debía estar allí: la estrella Sirio. Se suponía que en esa época no debía estar a la vista del hemisferio Sur. Se encogió de hombros, realmente no tenía intenciones de pensar en ello.**

**Con cuidado de no resbalar, entró por la ventena que daba a su habitación. Esta estaba hecha un caos, ropa por los rincones, hojas arrugadas y sueltas sobre el escritorio, y libros desde filosofia hasta matemáticas por todo el piso.**

**Simplemente no se preocupó en ordenar en esos momentos. Se arrojó a su cama con el abrigo puesto y lentamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**El calor golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo. Lo desesperaba. Pero era esto o aguantar a sus tíos.**

**Recién había comenzado julio y ya deseaba irse de Privet Drive. No soportaba estar más allí: Cuánto odiaba las vacaciones!**

**Bueno, creo que todos los que están leyendo esto saben a la perfección que Harry Potter no es muy común que digamos, hace y dice cosas que incluso en su mundo son extrañas, pero el chico ha salvado al mundo 5 veces ya, así que puede darse ese lujo, cierto? **

**Se sacó los anteojos que recientemente había obtenido, unos con marco negro cuadrado y fino, y los limpió con la orilla de su polera.**

**Dobló por una esquina mientras se los colocaba nuevamente y ZAS! Sin aviso, se vió cayendo sobre el ardiente cemento con algo sobre él. Sin poder levantarse, se acomodó los anteojos notando que había chocado con una chica.**

**- Te encuentras bien? -preguntó observando como la extraña estaba apoyada en su pecho intentando levantarse.**

**Ella al oirlo levantó el rostro mirándolo fijamente. Dos capas de cabello liso castaño oscuro cayeron sobre a los lados de un rostro que poseía ojos almendrados del mismo color delineados con maquillaje negro suave y piel bronceada.**

**- Harry Potter! -gritó alejándose de él de inmediato,quedando sentada en el duro cemento.**

**Harry notó que llevaba una polera de corte recto negra con mangas sin hombros ajustada y unos vaqueros oscuros con grandes bolsillos a los costados.**

**- Me conoces?- preguntó Harry confundido.**

**Sin poder creerlo, vió como Harry Potter se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.**

**- De donde me conoces?- repitió Harry.**

**Este abrió mucho los ojos y luego se arrodilló para susurrar a poca distancia de su rostro.**

**- Acaso eres bruja?**

**Ella reaccionó a negar con su cabeza.**

**Realmente Harry Potter estaba frente a ella?? Debía ser un sueño... sí, un maravilloso sueño, pero sueño a fin de cuentas. Se apoyó en el cemento para levantarse apoyando, sin darse cuenta, su mano sobre una piedra que le hizo una pequeña herida.**

**- Auch!- masculló ya de pie, mirando el corte.**

**- Eres bruja? -repitió Harry, algo desesperado.**

**Estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que sentía su respiración. Vió una especie de ilusión en los ojos del chico mientras aguardaba la respuesta.**

**- No... solo soy una _muggle_- contestó ella en un acentuado inglés.**

**Se llevó una mano a su boca, sorprendida.. Desde cuando sabía hablar inglés??**

**Lo miró de nuevo. En ese momento de dió cuenta de tenía en frente a nada más ni nada menos que a Harry Potter, el chico que creyó que solo vería en sueños y que era la prueba viviente de que la magia existía.**

**Cómo sabes de mi entonces?- le preguntó Harry ceñudo alejándose de ella, precavido.**

**Esperó la respuesta de la chica con algo de desconfianza. Al escuchar que ella no era bruja, sus ilusiones se esfumaron, creyó que al fin tendría algún contacto con su verdadero mundo, pero se equivocó. Tampoco creía que ella fuera mayor amenaza, de hecho parecía estar demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para hacer algo.**

**De pronto sin previo aviso la chica se arrojó sobre él con tal fuerza que casi caen nuevamente al pavimento.**

**- EH! GD ese no es tu primo??**

**Se separó lo suficiente de la chica para ver hacia su espalda,sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía esa voz. Dudley y su pandilla de acercaban a ellos con actitud arrogante. El que acababa de hablar era Gordon, un tipo algo delgado en comparación al resto del grupo, de cabello castaño y ojos claros. El tipo de sujetos de mucho bla bla y poca acción.**

**- EHY! Harry!, que haces?- preguntó Dudley al llegar hasta ellos.**

**- Nada que te importe Dudley- respondió este, intentanto hacer que la chica quedara tras de él para que pasara desapercivida.**

**- No? que extraño- comentó Percy otro miembro, que parecía gorila hasta por su forma de hablar- Porque a mi me parece de que escondes a una chica.**

**- Miren, nosostros nos vamos- dijo Harry tomando de la mano a la extraña.**

**Intentó abrirse paso entre los adolescentes, pero se lo impidieron.**

**- Pero no nos vas a presentar? Mira que falta de educación, primo- opinó Dudley, mirando de arriba a abajo a la chica.**

**- No te interesa mi nombre, cariño- respondió ella con una sonrisa falsa y una ceja levantada.**

**Harry miró a su acompañante sorprendido. Esta tenía semblante desafiante, aunque le apretaba con mucha fuerza la mano.**

**- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- apoyó Harry con prontitud.**

**Se hizo camino entre la pandilla rápidamente. Sintió un tirón de donde tenía sujeta a la chica.**

**- Adonde vas linda?.**

**Dudley había agarrado del brazo a la desconocida y colocado frente a él, demasiado cerca de su cara para el gusto de harry.**

**- Suéltala imbecil!- exclamó Harry con rabia colocándose entre ambos- No me provoques primito- susurró a apenas 5 centimetros de la cara de Dudley- Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando lo hacen.**

**Dudley de mala gana soltó a la chica que se acarició el brazo adolorido. Harry pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la guió lejos de allí.**

**- Gracias- susurró ella mirando a Harry, que aún no la soltaba**

**- No te preocupes- respondió él intentando sonreir con tranquilidad, pero el atrevimento de su primo lo había molestado demasiado.**

**Se dió cuenta que seguía abrasando a la chica. Un leve rubor cubrió su rostro y se alejó de ella.**

**- Me llamo Tea, Tea Iraggo- se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.**

**- Tú ya sabes quien soy- respondió él de la misma forma.- pero me gutaría saber como lo sabes si no eres bruja.**

**Cómo explicarle que ella era su fanática?**

**Lo miró dudosa. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero todo eso desde la herida hasta el dolor en el brazo le decían que no era un sueño.**

**No sé que esta pasando- susurró la chica.**

**Caminaban por una calle solitaria sin rastros de sombra. Se subió las mangas en un intento de disminuir el calor que sentía.**

**De hecho- se corrigió-, esto no debería estar pasando.**

**Mira, mejor vamos a un lugar con sombra para que me expliques todo bien- propuso Harry a su lado-, Te parece?**

**Ella asintió tomandole la mano algo nerviosa, la pandilla realmente la había asustado.**

**Llegaron hasta un pequeño parque con juegos y lo más importante árboles con sombra.**

**Pasaron la reja protectora y se sentaron en el pasto algo seco, bajo el refugio de un árbol especialmente frondoso.**

**- Y bien??- preguntó Harry apoyado en el tronco- quien eres tú realmente**

**Ya te dije- contestó ella frente a él sentada a lo indio- soy Tea Iraggo**

**No- corrigió Harry con una suave sonrisa- ese es tu nombre, no quien eres.**

**Tea rió por el comentario.Él tenía razón.**

**Es todo bien raro- comenzó a explicar- primero que todo, yo no debería estar hablando contigo, por la simpel razón de que tu existes.**

**Que??**

**Tú eres el personaje principal de una historia que llevaba tu nombre- dijo con rapides la chica-, se suponía eran 7 tomos, pero la autora ahora iba a sacar el sexto.**

**Hizo una pequeña pausa. Harry la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabía que no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, pero continuó.**

**El primero era Harry Potter y la Pierda Filosofal, era tu primer año en Hogwats, despues Harry Potter y La Camara Secreta, Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, Harry Potter y el Caliz de Fuego y Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix que fue el ultimo que se estreno, todos hablaban de un año en Hogwarts**

**Espero un tiempo... Tnia unas ganas inmensas de arrojarse sobre Harry y no soltarlo mas... Cuánto había soñado estar en esa situacion surealista... y ahora al fin se cumplia su sueño.**

**Al ver que Harry no decia nada masculló intentandose hacerse creer:**

**Preguntame algo, lo que quieras, y yo te demostrare k si me se toda tu vida**

**Espero que el chico le respondiera.**

**De donde era- susurro lentamente Harry con los ojos entrecerrados- la primera serpiente con la que hable**

**Miro al cesped intentando recordar. Porque tenía que preguntarle algo tan dificil??**

**De brasil?- respondió algo insegura.**

**Luego su rostro se ilumino y dijo emocionada:**

**Si!!! era una Boa Constrictor de Brasil!!!!!**

**Como sabía eso?**

**Wow...**

**Escapó de su boca. Tenía que ser verdad, pero... como era posible?**

**Cómo pasó esto?- preguntó sorprendido.**

**Yo una vez leí un fic que algo así pasaba que como que distintas dimensiones se unían!!!**

**(N/A: Realmente nunca leí un fic asi, asi que por fa si alguien tuvo esta idea antes, no la he copiado XD)**

**Fic??- repitió Harry ceñudo.**

**Historias de algún programa o libro, creadas por fans- explicó la chica.**

**Ahh...- fue todo lo que dijo Harry.**

**Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos.**

**(N/A:Una rima!! k lindo!!! XD) Una exclamación de Tea, hizo que Harry diera un pequeño saltito.**

**Que?!- preguntó alarmado**

**Como voy a volver a mi casa??!!- exclamó asustada la chica.**

**Se había cubierto la boca con las manos, mientras lo miraba asustada.**

**Donde vives?- preguntó Harry.**

**De Chile- susurró la chica**

**De Chile?!- repitió alarmado- pero eso queda al sur de América!!- se puso de pie- Como llegaste aquí?**

**Tea también se puso de pie rapidamente y comenzó a pasiarse.**

**No se!!!- no pudo reprimir un bostezo- Estaba en mi pieza y me quedé dormida...- lo miró asustada- y aparecí aquí.**

**Asi nada más??- preguntó Harry.**

**Si- repondió ella dando otro bostezo.-Debemos avisarle a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer.**

**Harry la miró por unos momentos... no le gustaba la idea, no quería hablar con él, pero no tenía de otra.**

**Vamos- asintió.**

**Se volteó en dirección a su casa, cuando sintió un golpe. Preparado se volteó ya con la varita en la mano, pero cual fue su sorpresa la encontrarse con Tea tirada en el cesped aparentemente dormida.**

**-Tea!- exclamó acercándose a ella.**

**La levantó un poco y corrió el cabello de su cara. Era su imaginación o ella estaba más palida?**

**No, no era que estuviera más palida, sino que lentamente el cuerpo de Tea se fue desvaneciendo en sus brazos hasta no quedar nada.**

* * *

**Eso fue... les gustó?? a mi no muxo, pero les prometo que despues va a ser mejor.. Plisss dejen Reviews con todas sus opiniones no importa si lo odian o les guste... plissss!!!!!!**


End file.
